


Found

by BlueRiot89



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Amputation, Concussions, Loss of Limbs, The director is a good dad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRiot89/pseuds/BlueRiot89
Summary: She disappeared months ago. They searched weeks for her, but found nothing. The director, reluctantly, declared her dead. Still the freelancers searched for her every chance they got. That is until finally found her, or rather, Tex found her.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

York was firing at the incoming troops. They collapsed one after another. Maine turned the corner and charged. He took out several guards, including there commander. "Tex you better hurry up with that info." North spoke calmly over the radio. "I'm working on it." Another wave of soldiers arrived.

Tex ran down the hall, killing every guard on her way. "I'm on my way back." She turned the corner, killing two more troops. She slowed down as she caught her breath, and looked around at her surroundings. She put her hand up to her comm. "North I think I found some prisoner cells. How much longer can you guys hold out?"Maine smashed in the last guard's helmet as Tex's voice came over the radio. "Just finished up, but Tex we've been over this. She's gone." North could see CT face the ground They all knew he was talking about Carolina. "I know, but...I need to check. Please." North sighed and looked at the others, who stared back. "Alright, we will be there to help you in a few." North clicked off his comm and started heading towards Tex's location.Tex started checking the cell's one by one, looking over each one thoroughly. "Omega scan." Tex ordered as he appeared above her shoulder. "Why, we all know she's dead." He spoke in his usual tone. "Just...do it." At first she spoke with anger, then with a sense of dread. "Fine." Omega rolled his helmet and started his scan. Tex continued to check each room, until a beeping went off. "There's someone in the room three doors down." Tex pulled out her gun. "North, omega's picking up a life signature in one of the cells, come to my coordinates." Tex stood a few feet from the door now. "Hang tight well be right their." Tex put her hand on the knob, before breaking open the door. 

The room was lit up with fluorescent lights. Blood steaks stained the walls, and a car battery sat on the wooden table in the corner. Tex scanned the room, when her eyes landed on something in the dark corner. North came through the door a minute later. "Where here, wheres...what the hell is that?" Tex pointed her pistol towards the object in the corner, and turned on her flashlight. She then proceeded to drop the flashlight. "No...h-how?" Carolina was sitting in the corner, tied to a chair. Her head was slumped down, and her breathing was labored. North reached up and pulled on a chain, turning on the rest of the light's. He heard someone (CT maybe) gasp aloud. Her knees has been blown to bits.(From a shotgun most likely.) Bones stuck out covered in blood. She had been beaten black and blue, and North spotted wires leading from her to the car battery. York pushed through him and ran towards her. "Carolina, lina, wake up." He shook her shoulders, and got no reaction. Tex was next to walk over. "Kid...kid, please." Carolina tried lifting her head but failed. Instead she started to quietly mumble.

Tex reached behind her and cut the ropes. She suddenly fell forward, York barely catching her. "Kid, snap out of it." She gently grabbed Carolinas head and made her look at her. She had a black eye, a cut on her forehead, and what looked like a broken jaw. Blood stained one side of her face. "Maine come here and help me." Maine walked over and started to help tex getting her to stand. They stopped when she heard Carolina grunt in pain. Then, as if hearing her voice for the first time, she spoke. "I...i can't f-feel my legs." She spoke quietly and sluggish. Maine decided to pick her up bridal style. "Niner get to the evac point, and make sure the MOI is ready for immediate medical attention. Where bring home a plus one." Tex said over the radio, as Maine walked out the door, carrying Carolina is is arms. The rest followed behind, glad they killed all the enemy soldiers. When they arrived at the pelican, Niner was waiting for them. "Now why the hell are we bringing a plus o-!" She cut off, her face turning to pure horror, when she realised who was in Maine's arms. "How..." They climbed on the pelican, Niner alerting the MOI about medical attention and who they were treating.

The ride back felt like years. Maine was on the floor holding Carolina's head up, while the rest of her body was straight out. He uniform was torn, and stained with blood. South watched as she twitched every so often. North had gotten the med kit and placed a oxygen mask over her mouth, so she could breath a bit easier. The door of the pelican started to open but everyone stayed sitting, as paramedics came and placed her on a gurney. They rushed over to the med bay. As the freelancers got out the director meet them. "Agents," He spoke in a startled tone. "I would like to know how she was found, and how much damage was done." Texas stepped forward. "Allow me to do that, sir. Let them go." The director looked over and nodded. The others ran to catch up with the medical crew, CT leading the way. As they turned the corner, the Director dropped his unfazed act. "I-I can't believe you found her. I couldn't see past the medics, how bad is she?" Tex sighed, she had never seen the director so stressed. "Not good. She has several open wounds, and her legs..." She trailed off. The director looked down and stayed quiet. He nodded his head to the door and Tex went to join the others.

They were all waiting in the hallway. Even Wyoming and Florida, who hadn't been on the mission, were standing near the door. South was leaning up against the wall, CT sitting cross legged next to her. North, Wash, and York were all sitting in chairs against the wall. Maine was sitting on the floor, his armor was stained with blood and he was silent. Tex walked over and joined him on the floor. They all stayed there for hours. "F.I.L.S.S must be guiding people away." North said after they realised no one had come down the hallway. South nodded and the conversation ended. Every now and then they would hear one of the medics shout, then the sound of a defibrillator would sound off. Maine stayed awake, everyone else had fallen asleep around him. He was about out himself when one of the medics walked through the door. "Wake up." Maine got off his feet, waking up Tex, who woke up York. The medic waited till all the freelancers were awake before he spoke. As he waited, Maine notice how much blood stained his uniform. "Agents, I have very important news. First Agent Carolina is alive, but we had to place her in a medically induced coma for the time being." Wash glanced over at York, whos shoulders fell. "Second, her legs. Unfortunately, due to severe nerve damage we had to amputate both legs form the knee below. Third, she has several broken bones, including ribs, and a mild concussion." He put away his clipboard. "You won't be able to see her until we set up a healing unit for overtime and place her in a room." South clenched her fist. Hearing how much damage had been done to their leader, their friend, angered her. "Let us know when she is awake, please." The medic nodded at Tex, when the director and counselor came around the corner.

The freelancers were left to think. "I'm going to bed, I suggest you all do the same." Said Wyoming in his usual british accent. Everyone headed off to their respected room, but none of them slept. When they emerged in the morning, the director called them to his office. "I assuming you have already been told about Agent Carolina's condition." They nodded, and he continued. "The engineers have been tasked with building prosthetics for her when she wakes. Assuming everything goes to their plan, she should be able to walk again after some therapy." They were all glad to hear his news. "Unfortunately you all still have missions to do, but I will allow one agent to stay behind and stay with her until her recovery is complete." With that he dismissed them. Instead of heading towards the cafeteria, they branched off down to the med bay. They spotted Carolina in one of the rooms. Bandages were wrapped around her forehead, one of her arms, and most of her chest. An IV drip hung by her side, as well as a blood packet. From the knee below was gone, and her breathing was uneven. "Dame it, i'll kill every las one of those fuckers." South angrily punched the wall. A medic turned the corner and jumped when South turned to look at him. "U-um...you can g-go in n-now." He was exstramly nervous, and stuttered out most of his sentence. They piled in one by one, with CT sitting in the chair next to her bed. "What did they do to you?" She asked aloud as she put her head on her hand. A twitch was all she got in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

The freelancers would rotate who stayed with Carolina during missions. The doctors pulled her out of the medical coma, and into anestesia. CT watched as one of the engineers finished up attaching her other leg. "Alright that should do it." With that he walked out of the room, and left CT with her thoughts. She watched as doctors and other medical personal passed through, she sighed and pulled out her tablet. She sat there for a few more hours when she heard a grone. She set down her tablet and looked over to see Carolina blinking awake. "Holy shit! Your awake!" Carolina gave another grone and tried to sit up. "Don't, your ribs are still broke." Carolina leaned back and rubbed a hand over her eyes. "Wha...where...where am I?" Her voice was scratchy and strained with every word. "The MOI's medbay. Doc." CT calls a doctor over to look at her. The doc shines a flashlight into her eyes. Carolina reflectively throws her arm over her eyes. *grunt* "Easy just checking your reflex." He gently began to pull her arm away from her face when she froze. She was staring at her arm.

"If you would I just need to check your vitals, please." Carolina pulled up her other arm, bandages covered both of them. Two needles hung from her right arm. "What happened?" The doctor gently moved her arms back down to her side. "We were hoping you could tell us that." This whole time CT was sitting next to her watching the doctor examined her. "You were captured and when we found you, you were...well almost dead basically." Carolina closed her eyes and silently went through to check if all her nerves were in check. Her eyes flew open. "I can't feel my legs." CT and the doctor shared a look. "What's wrong? Why can't I feel my legs?" Carolina tried to sit up, trying to look at her legs. CT tried to push her back down. Carolina grabbed her wrist. "Connie, let me look." She said it with authority, and CT knew she had to let go. "Just...don't freak out. Ok?" Carolina nodded and slowly leaned up with her help. She sucked in a breath and stared. Her legs were gone, replaced with cybernetic limbs. "Holy...Holy shit..." Carolina started to breath heavy. "Take it easy, it's not as bad as it looks." The doctor put his hand against her shoulder. "Just lay back down. Your ribs can't handle it if you go into panic." Carolina was knocked out of her moment of shock and let the doctor push her back down.

She winced as her ribs sent little shocks and pains up her chest. "Just calm down." Carolina slowed her breathing to a normal pace. "Would you like us to put you under more anesthesia?" CT shot a glare over at the doc. "No. No i'm good." With that the doctor left. As soon as he was gone Carolina sat up again. "I knew you would do that." CT chuckled. Carolina was quiet for a few minutes. "Where is everyone else?" Her face was confused. "On a mission, it was my turn to watch you." She nodded and left it at that. "Is there anyway I can...walk?" CT raised a brow. "Like right now? I mean I guess, they finished attaching them earlier so..." Carolina tried to move her foot. The robotic limb complied and moved as if she was rolling out her ankle. "Huh. That feels a bit weird." She decided it was best to try and cross her legs to see if they would move. They did and she was now sitting criss-crossed on the bed. "Well at least we know they work." CT stared at her sympathetically. Carolina nodded and moved her legs over the edge of the bed. With her feet braced on the floor she stood up slowly. She waited a minute until she took a step. Her knee buckle and CT managed to catch her before she could fall. "Maybe you should just sit down." Carolina shook her head and took another step. She managed to go as far as the wires would allow her too with little difficulty. "This may take some getting used too. The same doctor as before walked in again and saw she was standing. "Well I was actually coming to tell you, you could try walking, but it seems you've already done that."

It took about an hour of convincing from Carolina for the doc to let her walk around the ship. He eventually gave in on one condition. She was to keep the IV drip and blood bag with her on the stand, and CT was told to watch her. "How are you always able to talk your way out of the medbay? Like seriously, you have 3 broken ribs, a concussion, and your legs were blasted by a shotgun. Dame!" CT ranted as they walked to Carolina's bunk. "Skill. ugh, I wish they would change the material of the bay's patient cloths. There so itchy." Carolina scratched around her neck. They stopped at Carolina's bunk where she typed in her code and opened the door. "Finally." Carolina sighed as shes changed into a set of standard military fatigues. "Nice room." CT commented as carefully reattached the IV's and they began to walk around the ship. Most of the time they made small talk, avoiding the subject of Carolina's legs. As they wandered into the hanger, Carolina spotted a familiar pilot. "Niner!" Carolina called, getting the pilot's attention. "No fucking way! Why is same hell are you out of the med bay!?" Niner shouted as she walked over. Carolina just shrugged. "I am very persuasive." Niner rolled her eyes. "Well if you are here for the guys, you just missed them. They went up to the briefing room." Carolina grinned. Altho it wasn't like her old one, she was still pleased to hear that the others were back. "Thanks, I guess a ride on the elevator is required." As her and CT began to walk away Niner stopped them. "Glad to have you back kid, we've missed you." Carolina nodded and started off towards the elevator.


End file.
